Dos gemas de otro mundo
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sonic y Shadow se convirtieran en poderosas gemas y convivieran en el mundo de Steven Universe? ¡Entren y disfruten de esta historia! AU. Un poco de Sonadow al igual que un Ruby x Sapphire (Mal summary pero interesante historia)


**Todos los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog pertenecen a Sega y Steven Universe a Rebecca Sugar (CN)**

* * *

En la base del infame doctor Robotnik se podían escuchar gritos de dolor por parte de dos mobians que habían sido capturados una semana antes por culpa de una sucia trampa, Robotnik solo disfrutaba de los gritos de las dos víctimas mientras analizaba con asombro como su experimento a partir de una joya era extraordinaria y todo esto gracias a un encuentro extraño.

 **Flash back**

 __¡Qué calor hace aquí hoy!_ se quejó el científico mientras prendía su ventilador del eggmobil_ ¿Dónde estará esa señal?_ revisaba su rastreador buscando una fuente de energía que había aparecido unas horas antes y al parecer eran bastante poderosa_¡oh! Ya estoy cerca_ se apresuró hacia el lugar._

 _En el momento de que el llegó se encontró con dos chicas, sin embargo ellas tenían un color de piel muy extraño, una tenia el color de piel azul cobalto y la otra rojo_

 __¡Interesante!_murmuró el científico mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia las chicas, cuando pudo verlas mas de cerca se percató de que ellas, aparte de ser la gran fuente de energía que había captado antes, poseían una gema incrustada en su cuerpo. No pasó ni un minuto cuando las extrañas humanas cayeron al piso desapareciendo y dejando atrás a las mismas joyas que estaban incrustadas en ellas._

 __¿Qué fue eso?_ se preguntó así mismo agarrando las joyas, las cuales por su tacto se destrozaron totalmente, casi desapareciendo la energía que irradiaban_estas joyas son..._ las analizó con más cuidado_...Ágata y un Circón..._ Sonriendo imaginó crear poderosas criaturas a partir de estas joyas, que si bien tenia apariencia de ser una piedra cualquiera, poseían secretos que necesitaba descubrir, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su laboratorio a hacer experimentos con ellas._

 **Fin del flash back**

El científico empezó a reír con solo imaginar poseer criaturas extraordinarias gracias a aquellas joyas encontradas aquel día, y más aun saber que estarían bajo su control a los dos héroes más importantes de Mobius; Sonic y Shadow, ¡así es!, los dos mobians con los que estaba experimentando eran estos erizos.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes al sentir como sus cuerpos estaban sufriendo cambios, no físicamente, pero si de forma molecular, haciendo esto más doloroso e insoportable para el erizo azul y negro de betas rojas, ellos estaban apunto de perder el conocimiento, pero Robotnik no lo permitiría, quería verlos sufrir hasta el ultimo momento.

Robotnik notó una joya azul salir del cuerpo del erizo azul acomodándose en su pecho del lado izquierdo, igualmente con Shadow pero en su caso una joya roja, acomodándose cerca del hombro derecho, las dos piedras empezaron a brillar intensamente cegando al científico por unos minutos, hasta que a partir de las maquinas del científico comenzaron saltar chispas por todos lados, las maquinas se estaban sobre-calentando.

Alarmado, Robotnik trató de arreglarlo, pero nada de lo que hacia estaba funcionando, volteó a ver al lugar donde se suponía que deberían estar los erizos, pero no los encontró solo dos joyas flotando y brillando hermosamente.

Los aparatos no pudieron aguantar más explotando uno por uno, el profesor que no quería estar atrapado en dichas explosiones salió huyendo de su laboratorio dejando atrás toda su investigación, él no se dio cuenta de que las dos joyas habían desaparecido a travez de un vórtice que ellas mismas habían creado.

* * *

Las joyas reapareciendo, esta vez con sus cuerpos materializados, en un lugar que parecía estar creado por una especie de cristal, los dos individuos se levantaron tambaleándose un poco.

_¿Dónde estamos?_se preguntó confundido el erizo azul, mientras miraba alrededor

_ ¿he?...¿Qué sucedió?_ gruño el azabache mientras se sobaba todo el cuerpo a dolorido

Una humano de apariencia femenina se acercó, esa "chica" de piel naranja con franjas de un tono más oscuro, poseía el cabello de color blanco bastante largo, un cuerpo bastante fornido y una cara de muy pocos amigos en la cual llevaba una joya en el lugar donde debería estar su nariz.

_¿Ustedes ratas que hacen aquí?_gruñó la mujer agarrando bruscamente al erizo azul_ al parecer estamos teniendo problemas de plagas_la mujer examinó a las dos criaturas, llamando toda su atención a la joya incrustada en su pecho al igual que su compañero

_¡Suélteme!_ se quejó el erizo azul_¡me está lastimando!

_ ¡Déjelo en paz!_gruñó el azabache levantando sus púas como advertencia

_¡Jum! Que molestia_soltó al erizo oji-esmeralda_ ¿Qué son ustedes?...nunca había visto gemas con sus apariencia_ miró con curiosidad a las dos pequeñas criaturas

_he...

_¡Respondan!_gritó enojada, asustando al erizo azul y alarmando al azabache

_ No tenemos ni idea de quienes somos_susurro el azul mirando a su compañero, el quien asintió como reafirmación, a pesar de no tener ni idea de quienes eran parecían tener una conexión especial entre los dos.

_No sabemos que estamos haciendo aquí...ni de donde somos...solo sabemos que aparecimos en este lugar_completó el oji-carmín mirando a la gran mujer que no dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido

_mmm...ya veo_murmuró con molestia a las dos criaturas_¡Ágata, Circón...Síganme!_ les ordenó a los dos erizos

_¿Ágata?..._se pregunto el erizo azul

_¿Circón?..._frunció el ceño el azabache

_Son los nombres de sus gemas_gruñó_ la gema azul que traes en el pecho es un Ágata_señaló al oji-esmeralda_ y la tuya es una Circón_le señalo esta vez al oji- carmín_¡ahora no pierdan el tiempo y síganme!_Los dos erizos se miraron entre sí, más confundido que antes, pero tal vez aquella mujer tendrían las respuestas a sus preguntas, los dos asintieron y la siguieron.

_Disculpe...¿Cuál es su nombre?_preguntó curioso Ágata

_¿Mi nombre?_sonrió_Soy Jasper...

* * *

 **¡Wooooooo! Jasper se encontró con Sonic y Shadow ¡OMG! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Sonic y Shadow serán enemigos de Steven y las Crystal gem? ¿Se volverá aliado?¿Se hará amigo de Jasper?...No lo se =D ejejejejeje, ok basta de preguntas sin respuestas ajajajaja, espero les haya gustado este nuevo crossover, al ver el poco éxito que tuvo mi primer crossover (El camino hacia el hueco del alma) con bleach, pues me animé a intentar con Steven Universe, y pues nada les invito a leer mis otros fanfics, ammm pos no se que más decir ñam ñam, pues nada dejen sus reviews y...nos leemos después, cuídense mucho SEE YA!**


End file.
